


Minden valaha tett ígéretünk

by lidercke



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hungarian, Kidlock, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercke/pseuds/lidercke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidlock - Johnlock történet.<br/>"Szerelem volt első látásra, utolsó látásra, örökkön-örökké tartó látásra."<br/>Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita<br/>Két dolog inspirált nagyon: Poe gyönyörűen szomorú verse, az Annabel Lee (magyarul itt tudod elolvasni:http://epa.oszk.hu/00000/00022/00035/00852.htm ) és ez a kép:http://clarkie45.tumblr.com/post/49658345565/marmar151-reichenbach-feels-but-hopefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minden valaha tett ígéretünk

_"It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight."_  
Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

John a hideg ablaküvegnek nyomja az orrát, úgy nézi az új fiúkat. Sötétedés után érkeznek; a rozoga Opel hangja ébreszti fel, ahogy eldöcög a házuk előtt. Az öreg Holmesék háza a domb túloldalán van, de a gyerekszoba ablakából pont a kocsibejárójukra lehet látni.

Tudta, hogy új gyerekek költöznek a szomszédba hamarosan: a szülei sajnálkozó fejcsóválással tárgyalták meg vacsoránál a Holmes néni lányának halálát, és a „szerencsétlen kölyköket”. John nem sajnálkozott, ő csak örült, hogy lesz kivel játszania végre. Nagyon unalmas volt itthon, mióta Harry elment a lányiskolába tavaly ősszel.

A kocsinak kigyulladnak a féklámpái, majd megáll. A kültéri világítás narancs fénye csak arra elég, hogy John ki tudja venni az alakokat: a Holmes néniét, majd a hátsó ülésről kiszálló magas, dundi fiúét. Táskákat kezdenek kipakolni a csomagtartóból. Hamar egész kis falat építenek belőlük a terasz szélén. Johnnak ez nagyon tetszik. De hol van a másik fiú?

Végre kiszáll ő is, mikor elkezdik behordani a házba a cuccokat. Vézna, sötét hajú gyerek. Lóg rajta a hosszú ujjú fekete pólója: olyan mint a denevér, amit egyszer apával fogtak a veranda alatt. Ijesztő, de mégis szánalmasan törékeny állatka volt, John érezte az apró csontjait az ujjai alatt, ahogy megfogta. Nagyon óvatosan kellett a tenyerében tartania. Selymes volt, és egyre nyitogatta az undorító kis száját.

A fiú felkap egy hátizsákot a kupac tetejéről, és bevonul a házba. Többet nem is jön ki, nem segít behordani a csomagokat. John összeráncolja az orrát, ahogy elhúzódik az ablaküvegtől. Határozottan nem szimpatikusak neki a Holmes fiúk. Csalódottan bújik vissza az ágyba, és a fejére húzza a takarót.

*

\- Összefutottam az új szomszédainkkal a közértben.  
Anya a pultnál aprítja a répát a vacsorához, apa meg a pult szélének támaszkodva issza azt a zöld dobozos sört, aminek olyan büdös, kesernyés szaga van. Beszélgetnek, ügyet sem vetve Johnra, aki a mosogatóban épp egy sütis dobozról áztatja le a címkét. A nyelvét is kidugja a nagy igyekezetben, nehogy eltépje a repülőt ábrázoló képet.  
\- És?  
\- Szegénykék nagyon megszeppentnek tűntek. Borzasztó, amin keresztül mennek, nem is tudom, hogy lehet ezt feldolgozni. Add ide a karalábét.  
\- Én is láttam őket tegnap délelőtt a kórházban. Az öreglányt meg a kisebbiket. A pszichológus előtt ültek.  
\- Hányadik söröd ez már?  
\- Ne a gyerek előtt.

*

A mezőn találkoznak először. Térdig gázol a hangában és a perjefűben, amikor majdnem hasra esik benne.

\- Te mit csinálsz itt?

A fiú nem felel: fekszik a hátán, karjai, lábai szétvetve, és nagyra nyitott, meredt szemmel nézi az eget.

\- Hallasz, vagy mi van?

Miután nem kap választ, John megvonja a vállát, és épp továbbállni készül, amikor távoli hangokat hoz a szél.

\- Sherlock – hallatszik a domb mögül a Holmes néni hangja. – Sherlock, merre vagy? – csatlakozik hozzá egy éppen mutáló tenor is.

\- Előlük bujkálsz? – fordul vissza John.

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint aki el van rejtőzve? – tagolja lassan Sherlock, alig mozdítva az ajkait. Nem néz a másikra.

\- Hát akkor mit csinálsz?  
\- Halottat játszok.  
\- Az meg mire jó?  
\- Kísérlet.  
\- És mi a célja a kísérletednek?  
\- Azt akarom érezni, amit a halottak.  
\- A halottak nem is éreznek semmit.

Sherlock most először felnéz. A haja kócosan mered a négy égtáj felé, a szél még bele is borzol. Lassan végigméri Johnt.

\- Te nem is vagy olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek látszol.

Hullámzik a szélben a hangatenger.

*

\- A szüleim azt mondják, kuka vagy.  
\- Hülyék.  
\- Nem hülyék! – húzza ki magát John, mint egy támadni készülő kiskakas. – Miért nem szólsz senkihez?  
Sherlock nemtörődöm módon elhúzza a száját.  
\- Hülyék.  
\- De velem szóba állsz.  
Egy lesajnáló pillantás a válasz: nyilvánvalóan, John.

A hangatisztáson vannak megint, fekszenek a letaposott fűben. Sherlock még mindig a kísérletét végzi, John segít neki. Segít neki halottnak lenni.

Idővel elunja, meg aztán szúrja is a ropogós fű a párás melegben odaizzadt meztelen lábszárát. Fészkelődni kezd, és próbálja szóra bírni Sherlockot. Ez sosem egyszerű feladat, titkok, izgalmas, a konyhában suttogva elmondott dolgok kellenek. „Ne a gyerek előtt”

\- Azt is mondják, hogy ketyós vagy.

Sherlock megrezzen.

\- Meg hogy diliházba fognak vinni.

John a szeme sarkából lesi az újabb reakciót, de a másik ezúttal mintha nem is hallotta volna őt. A szemei egy láthatatlan pontot néznek magasan felettük, talán a felhők között.  
Egyszer csak végiggördül egy könnycsepp az arcán, majd még egy. Mintha ezt sem venné észre. John azonban feltámaszkodik a könyökére, és Sherlock fölé hajol.

\- Sírsz – mondja megszeppenve. – Ne haragudj, nem akartalak bántani – de ekkor már ő is szipog.

\- A halottak nem sírnak. És én most halott vagyok, tehát nem sírok.

Johnnak szöget üt a fejébe, hogy lehet az, hogy Sherlock, aki mindig mindent előbb vesz észre nála, és olyan dolgokat tud a felnőttekről, amit még Harry sem, elsiklik az előtt a tagadhatatlan tény előtt, hogy könnyek szánkáznak végig az arcán.

\- Hagyd abba a kísérletet most már, jó? - kéri, és odanyomja az arcát a másikéhoz. Nedves lesz a könnyektől.

John rég lemondott a válaszról, mikor egyszer csak egy kéz landol a fején, és visszahúzza őt a földre: hirtelen megfordul a világ, és ő ismét Sherlock mellett fekszik, felbámulva az azúrkék nyári égboltra.  
A lába lassan megint hozzáizzad a fűszálakhoz, de már egyáltalán nem bánja.

*

\- Nem mehetek így haza – hüppögi John.

Belelestek a patakba. Utólag visszagondolva, az összekötözött kartondobozok talán valóban nem alkalmasak hosszabb vízi utazásra – ahogyan azt Sherlock előre megmondta, gondolja keserűen. Most aztán jó kis fejmosásra számíthat otthon.

Sherlock csak sztoikus nyugalommal szemléli átázott ruháit. Az egyik cipőjét is elhagyta.  
\- Tehát nem megyünk haza – közli, mintha ez olyan természetes lenne, hogy Johnnak is igazán eszébe juthatott volna.

\- Akkor aggódni fognak.

\- Pontosan – mosolyog ravaszul Sherlock.

John értetlenül mered rá.

\- Egyrészt, megszáradnak a ruháink, amíg keresnek. Másrészt, annyira fognak örülni, hogy megtaláltak, hogy a szidásról meg is feledkeznek. Az erősebb hatás elve.

Meggyőzően hangzik. Sherlock mindig meggyőző – Johnt ez csodálattal tölti el.

Nekivágnak a domboknak, Sherlock fél pár cipőben megy elől, mindketten bőrig ázva kóvályognak egyre messzebb a házaktól. Kezd lemenni a nap, és John pólója még mindig nyirkosan tapad a mellkasára. Fázik. Fáradt. Fáj a lába, ahol a nedves anyag kidörzsölte a lábfejét.

\- Meddig megyünk még?  
\- Tudok egy vadászlest a Cartright tanyától nem messze. Oda felmászhatunk éjszakára.  
\- Azt hittem, estére már otthon leszünk – áll meg hirtelen John.  
\- Ugyan, még mindig vizesek vagyunk. És valószínűleg még el sem kezdtek keresni.  
\- De én fázom! –szakad el a cérna Johnnál. A gondolat, hogy anya hiába várja haza, hogy idegesen tördeli a kezeit miatta, fojtogató bűntudattal tölti el hirtelen. – Sherlock?  
\- Gondolkozom! – vágja rá frusztráltan a másik. Inkább bosszúsnak tűnik, mintsem elveszettnek. Bűntudatnak végképp nyoma sincs az arcán. John ezt ismét csak csodálja, de egyúttal furcsának is találja. Nyugtalanítónak. – Várj meg itt – veti oda neki végül Sherlock, és eliramodik toronyiránt.

Egy foszlott szélű, kék pokróccal jön vissza.

\- Ezt hol találtad?  
\- A tanyánál. A szárítókötélen.  
\- Elloptad?  
\- Csak kölcsönvettem. Kell vagy nem?

Johnnak most már nagyon rossz érzései vannak az egész kalanddal kapcsolatban, de nem akar nyuszinak tűnni a másik előtt. Egyébként is, ő az idősebb.

\- Másszunk fel a vadászlesre, majd ott leveszem a vizes cuccokat – dörmögi, és szedni kezdi a lábait, Sherlock alig tud lépést tartani vele.

Odafent mindketten kibújnak a pólójukból. John leplezetlen megdöbbenéssel méri végig a másikat.

\- Neked kilátszanak a bordáid. Mint a kutyánknak, mikor nagyon beteg volt. Beteg vagy?

\- Hagyjál – fordul el szégyenlősen a másik, és egy pillanat múlva magukra teríti a pokrócot.

John csak a bordákra tud gondolni. Ijesztőek. Sherlock a legijesztőbb dolog, ami valaha történt vele.

Másképp ijesztő, mint a sötétség, ami furcsa formákat kölcsönöz a tárgyaknak, naggyá és rémisztővé teszi őket. Fogakat rajzol a komódfióknak, és vérfoltokat fest a függönyre.  
Nem, Sherlock más.

Most, itt a pokróc alatt összekucorodva arra gondol, hogy anya otthon várja. Meg az ágyára is gondol, ami meleg, és az ágyneműjén a cowboyok bugyuta vidámsággal mosolyognak. Néha már szégyelli ezeket a cowboyokat, mégis, elképzelhetetlen lenne nélkülük a gyerekszoba sötétsége.  
Már nem egyértelműek a dolgok.

Ahogy rájuk borul az éjjeli égbolt – csak egy távoli fény pislákol a tanyán, de mintha az is pusztán gúnyból tenné–, előmásznak az éjszaka hangjai az erdőből. Formátlan árnyékok vonulnak a vadászles alatt, ennivaló után kutatva. John időnként összerezzen egy-egy váratlan, ismeretlen hangra. Sosem éjszakázott még a szabadban.

Valahogy mégis elalszik, miután leterítették az időközben megszáradt ruháikat a csupasz, gyalulatlan deszkákra, és betakaróztak a pléddel. Csak egyszer riad fel, kora hajnalban, amikor az ég alja mintha felinná a horizontról a világosságot. Sherlock ébren van, és őt figyeli.  
John ekkor jön rá, hogy többé nincs szüksége a cowboyokra.

*

\- John?  
\- Igen?  
\- Ha majd felnövök, és kalóz leszek, velem jössz a hajómon? Az igazi hajómon?  
\- Veled.  
\- Megígéred?  
\- Meg.

*

John ideges. Az ujjai feszülten babrálnak a kapucnija madzagjával, görcsös csomókat kötve a végére. Egy csomó, két csomó, nem bírja majd kibogozni, és anya megint le fogja szidni.  
Sherlock sanda pillantást vet rá a kisasztalon kifeszített madártetem felett.

\- Valami baj van nálatok – mondja.  
\- A szüleim veszekedtek. A nővérem miatt.  
\- Itthon volt a hétvégén – bólint Sherlock. – Mit csinált?  
\- Bejelentette, hogy leszbikus. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a lányokat szereti – teszi hozzá bizonytalanul. A szereti szónak szétfolyik az értelme, mint a nyári napon felejtett jégkrémnek. Johnt ez aggasztja.  
\- Tudom mit jelent – vág unott pofát Sherlock.  
\- Nem értem, a szüleim miért vannak kiakadva. Én nem találom undorítónak, ahogy anya.  
\- Cseppet sem érdekel ez engem – motyogja Sherlock, miközben a szikével felhasítja a szárnyat a testtel összekötő hártyaszerű bőrredőt.  
\- Anya még azt is mondta, mikor Harry már elment, és sírt, hogy mi van, ha én is buzi leszek. De azt már nem tudom, mit jelent.  
\- Az olyan fiú, aki a fiúkat szereti.  
John egy darabig csöndben mered maga elé. Az arca egyre gondterheltebb.  
\- Mi van, ha én is buzi leszek? Nem akarom, hogy anya engem is utáljon – fakad ki végül.  
Sherlock felnéz, kezében a véres szike.  
\- Miből gondolod, hogy az leszel?  
\- Én csak… nem tudom. Az osztályban már két fiú is csókolózott lánnyal. Én meg még nem – vonja össze a szemöldökét. – Úristen, már biztos, hogy az vagyok.  
\- Miért, a fiúkat szereted?  
John ismét hosszan gondolkozik.  
\- Nem tudom, még fiúval sem csókolóztam. Nem tudom, melyiket szeretem. Honnan tudjam, ha nem próbáltam?  
\- Próbáld ki – von vállat Sherlock, és visszafordul a madártetemhez.  
\- De ha egyszer senki sem akar velem csókolózni! –Ujjai újabb csomókat kötnek a sötétkék madzagra.  
\- Én megcsókolhatlak, ha annyira akarod – csapja le a szikét frusztráltan Sherlock.  
\- Azt mondtad, nem érdekel.  
\- Azért kipróbálnám. Tapasztalat – int fölényesen a kezével. – És legalább végre abbahagyod a nyavalygást.  
\- Tényleg megtennéd?  
\- Meg. Gyere ide.

Letérdel Sherlock mellé, aki lehúzza kezéről a gumikesztyűt, és felé fordul. Összenyomják az orrukat.

\- Várj… várj – kapja el a fejét John.  
\- Mi van? – néz rá türelmetlenül Sherlock.  
\- Te csókolsz meg engem, vagy én téged?  
\- Az mindegy, John. Csókolózni fogunk. Ki kell nyitnod a szádat – mondja tárgyilagosan, majd közelebb hajol.

Mielőtt John ismét tiltakozhatna, minden nyálas lesz, és a Holmes néni almás pitéjének az ízét érzi a szájában. Sherlocknak csukva van a szeme. Ezt furcsának találja. Aztán meg azt, hogy az övé nyitva van: hát ő is becsukja, hátha ez a módja. Sherlocknak nagyon puha a szája, nem számított ennyi puhaságra.

A csók egy puha, meleg, piteízű dolog, állapítja meg. Vajon meddig kell ezt csinálni?

Hirtelen kinyílik az ajtó. Mycroft jelenik meg: épp csak megrándul az arca, mielőtt végleg visszarendezné a vonásait szokásos sztoikus maszkja mögé. Erőltetve megköszörüli a torkát, míg a két fiú a száját törölgeti idegesen a ruhaujjával.

\- A nagyi nem lenne boldog. Legközelebb legyetek diszkrétebbek – mondja kimérten, és behúzza maga után az ajtót.  
A kínos döbbenetük csak lassan enged fel annyira, hogy ismét szóhoz jussanak.

\- Sherlock?  
\- Igen?  
\- Akkor mi most buzik vagyunk?  
\- Nem tudom – néz rá tanácstalanul a másik nagy kék szemeivel.

*

Pedig John cseppet sem az, ahogyan hamarosan felfedezi. Timéknél történik. Timnek van egy nővére, aki már tizenegy éves. Emilynek hívják. Fehérebb a bőre, mint a lányoké John osztályában, és valahogy olyan kerek mindene. Még az arca is, ahogy mosolyog, mikor süteménnyel kínálja Johnt. Tim többi barátjára általában mogorván néz, de John ekkor már tudja magáról – anya barátnői mindig ezt mondják -, hogy ő „aranyos fiú.” Anya barátnői még a szőke haját is szeretik megsimogatni – gyere csak ide, Kisherceg -, ám ezt ő kifejezetten utálja.  
Azt viszont nagyon is szeretné, ha Emily is megsimogatná a haját. Jó érzés erre gondolni: Emily keze a hajában.

*

Ebben az időben ritkábban találkozik Sherlockkal. Sherlockot nem érdeklik a lányok. John titokban lenézi ezért.

*

Idővel Emily megengedi, hogy megcsókolja. A kertjükben, a hintaágyon ülnek.  
Emily ajkai szorosan összepréselődnek, miközben drámaian hátradobja a fejét, ahogy a romantikus filmekben a hősnők. Egészen nevetséges, Johnnak kuncoghatnékja támad, de leküzdi férfiasan.  
Csak az zavarja, hogy így nem érzi az almáspite ízét, és a meleg puhaságot. Egy kicsit csalódott emiatt.  
Próbálja nagyobbra nyitni a száját, átdugni a nyelvét Emily szájába, keresi az ízt, a puhaságot, a nedvességet. Ahogy a nyelve hozzáér a másik ajkaihoz, Emily ellöki magától.  
\- Pfúj, nyálas vagy, undorító – fintorog.  
John megállapítja, hogy a lányok hülyék.

*

Ősz van, vénasszonyok nyara. Sherlock öt órára hívta át, pontban ötkor, legyél a pajtában pontban ötkor, John, mondta a telefonba aznap délelőtt. Időben elindul otthonról, nem akar késni.

Rég látta Sherlockot: nyaralni voltak a szüleivel és Harryvel, aztán meg a nagyit látogatta meg Portreeben, ahol mindig esett és kabátban kellett járni. Azért mégis tetszett neki: a nagyi minden nyáron elviszi megnézni a fókákat a hajójával. A hajóról eszébe jutott Sherlock. Hogy milyen lenne vele elmenni, felfedezni a szigeteket, nem a nagyival, aki rászól, ha bele akarja dugni a kezét a nyomukban felhabzó hullámokba.

A pajta a ház mellett van, kicsit odébb, ahol a gyep elkezd felkúszni a domboldalra. Délutáni napfény süt be a fenyődeszkák között, átvilágítja a port és a perjeszálakat, keringenek a fényben. Ahogy belép, kell egy pillanat, hogy a szeme megszokja a furcsa fényviszonyokat. Egy darabig csak a napfényes sávokat látja. Aztán megpillantja: Sherlock, ahogy egy halom feltornyozott rekesz tetején áll. A nyakában kötél, ami a főgerendáról csüng alá. Meglátja Johnt, és elszántan felemeli az állát.

\- Sherlock, ne! – jön a felismerés, későn.

Lelép a faládáról, könnyedén, arcán azzal a mindenre elszánt, halálos komolysággal, amivel csak játszani lehet. Meglebben utána a fehér inge. John szalad, napcsíkok a szemhéján, Sherlock leng a kötélen, odakint messze a templomtoronyban öt órára harangoznak, bimm-bamm, bimm-bamm.

Egy pillanat telik el, míg világokon rohan keresztül, fényen és sötétségen, de már ott is van, megragadja a térdét, alig kell erőt kifejteni, hogy felemelje - vagy talán csak a félelem teszi emberfelettien erőssé. A ledőlt rekeszre fellépve egyik kezével szorosan magához karolja, miközben a másikkal kapkodva, ügyetlenül meglazítja a hurkot, és áthúzza a fején. Elvágódnak a porban.  
Fekszenek, John feje Sherlock mellkasán, hallgatja a lélegzését, hallgatják a lassan szétmálló harangszót, és John csak ekkor kezd el sírni. Az ujjai összenőttek a fehér pamutinggel. Sherlock fészkelődik alatta, végül a kezét megpihenteti az arcán. Elmorzsolja a könnycseppeket, mintha a tapintásukra lenne kíváncsi. 

\- Nem akartam igazából meghalni. Csak játék, John. Tudtam, hogy leszedsz majd onnan.

John ökölbe szorított kézzel, dühös elszántsággal törli le a még mindig patakzó könnyeit.

\- Még egyszer ilyet csinálsz, és megverlek. Az pedig fájni fog. Nagyon.  
\- Nem csinálok ilyet többet. Semmi értelme. Nem láttam semmit.  
\- Nem láttál semmit? Mégis, mi a fenét akartál látni?!  
\- Ez egy… kísérlet volt – nyögi Sherlock, de a hangja hamisan cseng. – Az agy oxigénhiányos állapotában megjelenő hallucinációkra voltam kíváncsi.  
\- Ugyan milyen… - John hirtelen elhallgat. A megértés mellbe vágja. – Látni akartad az anyukád – mondja halkan.

Sherlock nem válaszol. Elfordítja a fejét. Johnnak nincs szüksége válaszra. Elengedi végre az inget – szinte fáj, ahogy lassan kinyújtja az ujjait, és ismét visszatér beléjük a vérkeringés –, majd megfogja Sherlock kezét.

Felemeli összekulcsolt ujjaikat a fény felé, nézi, ahogy leereszkednek rájuk a csillogó porszemcsék, amiket a zuhanásuk felkavart. Az unokanővére esküvője jut eszébe, és az aranyszínű stóla, amivel a pap összekötötte Stella és Larry kezét. Egy stóla őszi napfényből és csillogó porszemekből.

John szeretné lelopni a foszladozó szélű kékséget az égről: beleburkolni magukat, hogy megvédje Sherlockot.

\- Soha ne csinálj ilyet többé – sóhajtja.  
\- Nem fogok.  
\- Megígéred?  
Sherlock idegesen rágcsálja a szája szélét. John nem tágít.  
\- Ígérd meg!  
\- Megígérem – mondja végül.  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Igen, John?  
\- Csak hazudtál, hogy megnyugtass, igaz?


End file.
